Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again
by AliceCullen3
Summary: I'm back with this year's Christmas one shots. Sammy and Lewis have been given a task and with the help of their sisters they must help return certain people back to their home. In this one shot they gain the help of old friends Rapunzel and Eugene to find the person who does not belong.


**Here is the first Christmas one-shot of this year. Enjoy!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again**

It was a cold Tuesday morning on December 20th of 2016. Our two main characters start this Christmas one shot series off by taking a walk in the forest near one of their homes. Who are our two main characters you ask? Well, they're called Sammy Lewis and Lewis Rainbow but you could probably tell that from the title. Anyway, if you haven't read any of the previous Christmas one shots (which you should do after you've read this since I might add hidden references that are link to them in this one shot or the other one shots in this series but let's get back to Sammy and Lewis by) letting me introduce you to them.

Sammy was 1.76m tall and had windswept, milk chocolate coloured hair with muddy brown eyes to match. He had slim build but a bit of muscle as well and was pale. He wore a black t-shirt with a dark green and brown checker shirt over it, a dark brown overcoat, fitted dark jeans and dark brown walking boots. He also carried a light brown leather satchel (this will important for much later). Sammy looked to be 17 years old but he was in fact 344. This is due to the fact that he is a Human Immortal (which, as Sammy would tell you, is completely different from a vampire).

Lewis, on the other hand, was 1.78m tall and had bright orange hair that looked like fire with eyes to match. He was board shouldered and muscular with a bit of a tan. He wore a red t-shirt which he wore underneath a black leather jacket with dark coloured jean and dark brown walking boots. Lewis was 27 years old and is a fire element which means he can create and control fire. However, there was one new thing about him and that was the gold ring he wore on his left ring finger. That's right everypne, Lewis Rainbow is official married even though I have never mentioned either him or Sammy being in a relationship with anyone before.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Hey, why are we here?" A feminine voice called from behind the two.

The voice belonged to Lewis' sister Vanessa who was trudging behind them with Sammy's sisters Stevie and Poppy (who have both been in a previous Christmas one shot). I should probably introduce them as well before we continue.

Vanessa was 1.7m tall and unlike her brother, had wavy deep sky blue hair which was tied in a loose plait that reached just below her shoulders, sea blue eyes and had fair skin. She wore a demin button up shirt with an oversize burgundy hoodie, light beige chinos and beige suede boots. Vanessa was 21 years old and unlike her brother was a water element which meant she could create and control water.

Stevie and Poppy were identical twins (or triplets if you added their brother Adam). They were 1.68m tall, had dark blonde hair that they both wore in a ponytail, cornflower blue eyes and ivory coloured skin. Stevie wore a dark green chiffon dress with black leggings underneath, a dark brown trench coat and Chelsea boots. Poppy wore a rust coloured dress with lace insets with white leggings underneath, a powder wool-blend coat and beige Chelsea boots. Stevie and Poppy were also Human Immortals as well so they both looked 18 years old but were actually 377.

Now we can get back to the story.

"You're here for backup." Lewis answered.

"For what exactly?"

Sammy decided to answer this question.

"Well, every year, around Christmas, something always seems to happen to me and Lewis. Stevie, Poppy, don't you two remember when we met the Doctor?"

"Vaguely," Stevie answered as Poppy nodded in agreement.

"See, and this year we want to be prepared for anything that's going to happen." Lewis said.

"I heard of these adventures you've had but don't you normally make friends so it not like it's a bad thing." Vanessa mentioned.

"Well, that was true up until last year." Sammy stated.

"Yeah, we were almost killed by killer robots and a man that didn't have a face." Lewis added.

"So you can see why we're now a bit concern with this situation." Sammy finished.

"And you have every right to be." Another voice said.

The five of them all jumped in surprise before they turned to where the voice had come from to see a fairy. She had long white hair that went down in waves to her elbows, flawless white skin, pale blue eyes and seemed to be 1.71m tall. She wore a strapless elegant white dress which had reached below her knees and white flats on her feet. Her dress also had a low back for her wings and like all fairies, she had elf like ears and her face was slightly glittery.

"Lady Winter!" Lewis cried.

"You're not going to faint on me again?" Lady Winter asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No!"

"Just making sure."

"Why are you here, Lady Winter?" Sammy asked.

"It seems that there are people who are not where they are supposed to be and I believed that you two could help them get back." She then pulled a small metal tube with a red button on top out of nowhere. "Use this to help get them home."

"Will this help us get home?" Vanessa asked as she reached for the device.

"Of course, the last person you get is from your world so you should be able to get home." Lady Winters answered whilst entrusting the device in Vanessa's care. "Make sure you all hold onto the Portar or at least hold onto someone who is holding it."

"So this will take us where we need to go." Poppy asked.

"Yes, now I better leave you to it." With a wave of her wand, Lady Winter disappeared.

"Should we do as she's asked?" Stevie asked.

"Of course, it'll be fun!"

"And not as traumatising as last year was."

"Let's get going!"

With Vanessa and Stevie holding the Portar and the other three holding tightly onto their sibling, the button was pushed and with a whoosh they disappeared from the forest.

Outside a castle gate, a group of people suddenly appear out of thin air. This startled the guards who were posted there. The guards pointed their spears at the group.

"Um, hi…" Sammy said.

"Odd question, but where are we?" Lewis asked.

"How do you not know where you are?"

"We didn't really plan where we were going." Vanessa answered.

"You're in the Kingdom of Corona."

"Wait, Corona?" Sammy instantly recognised the name.

"Of course."

"We know Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. Tell them Sammy and Lewis are here."

The guards looked at each other, having a silent conversation. After a few moments, they finally reached an agreement.

"I will go inform the Princess and her husband. If you are lying, there will be consequences."

Immediately after that, the guard went inside the palace leaving the group with three other guards who continued to point their spears at them. The guard is only gone for half an hour before they see a figure jogging towards them with the guard following behind. As the figure got closer, Sammy and Lewis recognised them. It was Eugene!

"Sammy! Lewis! It's good to see you two again. I see you have brought friends."

"Well, they're our sisters actually." Sammy stated.

"I'm Poppy and this is Stevie."

"And I'm Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you. Perhaps you can help us since it can't be coincidental that you both show up at around the same time."

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"Come, I'll show you." Turning towards the guard that brought him here. "I know these two so you may return to your station, thank you."

The guard salute Eugene before he and the rest of the guards that were there, headed back to their stations.

Eugene headed back inside the castle with the group following behind him.

"So what did you mean earlier?" Sammy asked.

"It happened out of nowhere…" Eugene started dramatically. "Me and Rapunzel were in the library when she appeared…"

"Okay, stop with the overdramatises. This isn't a soap opera." Vanessa interrupted with a scowl.

"But it was getting good." Sammy complained.

"What wrong with soap operas?" Stevie muttered to her sister who just shrugged.

"Fine, a little girl appeared. Neither me or Rapunzel could understand her since she spoke a strange language neither of us have heard before."

 **(Place your bets on who this girl is. Hint: She's a character from an anime. Mostly a side character.)**

When they finally entered the library, they saw Rapunzel sitting with the girl that Eugene had mentioned to them beforehand.

The girl had light brown skin with matching chocolate eyes and hair that fell around her in short waves. She wore a light blue tunic which had slits on either side, a white shoulder cape with purple trimmings that was held together by a red jewel and purple ribbon, and blue trousers that reached her mid-calf along with ballets to match.

As soon as the group entered, the two of them looked up. Upon seeing her husband, Rapunzel immediately smile and got up to give him a peck on the cheek before turning to the group. The girl looked at the group, curiously.

"Sammy, Lewis, it's good to see you both again. How is Kelly doing?" She asked the two with a warm smile.

"It's good to see you too Rapunzel. As for Kelly, she's fine since I last saw her." Sammy answered.

The girl spoke but in a language, none of them recognised, not even Sammy and his sisters, who have been around for a few centuries, knew what she was saying.

"Do you what she's saying?" Rapunzel asked them.

All of them either shook their heads.

"Well, I did have her write down something for us to understand." Rapunzel gestured to a piece of parchment that laid in front of the girl. "I do not recognised the symbols she drawn. Perhaps you could take a look."

Sammy bounded over first, to take a look at the parchment with a smug smile. Prepared to be able to read it, his smile immediately vanished and confusion took its place.

"What the…? I don't get this."

He was then pulled away by Poppy whilst Stevie bent over to look over the parchment.

"I think this is Japanese." Stevie stated.

"How did you know?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, how did you know what it was?" Sammy added, slightly amazed that his sister knew what it was and he didn't.

"Because me and Poppy go to fashion shows around the world and because of that, we started to learn the languages."

"Well, only one of us learnt the language whilst the other translated and vis versa." Poppy added.

"So which one of you can understand Japanese?" Vanessa asked.

"I can," Poppy answered before looking over the parchment to translate it.

After a few moments of silence, Poppy finally spoke.

"'My name is Greta. I'm from the Great Satan Kingdom.'"

 **(I put the sentence 'My name is Greta. I'm from the Great Demon Kingdom.' In google translate and when I switched it from Japanese to English, the word demon got changed to Satan hence why Satan is there and not Demon.)**

The name 'Great Satan Kingdom' was slightly familiar but at the same time, didn't sound quite right to Sammy.

"Wait, could 'Satan' also be translated to 'Demon'?" Sammy asked.

"I guess it could and that would make more sense. Why do you ask?"

It was Lewis that answered.

"Because we met people from there. Ask if she knows Yuuri."

Poppy took a seat at the table before grabbing a spare parchment where she drew symbols which represented Japanese. The girl, who they now know was Greta, studied the parchment with a look of concentration before nodding and responding on her own parchment.

"'Yuuri is my father'." Poppy translated.

"She's a princess!" Sammy cried.

"Oh! A fellow princess. How amazing!" Rapunzel said in delight.

"We should get her home though." Eugene pointed out.

"Don't worry, Lady Winter gave us a device that should be able to help with that." Lewis mentioned.

Vanessa pulled the Portar out of her hoodie to show it to the couple.

"Well, we better get Greta back to her family." Poppy stated, walking over to the group with Greta holding her hand.

"Take care, okay." Eugene said.

"And say 'Hi' to Kelly for me." Rapunzel added.

"Will do." Sammy answered as he grabbed hold of Vanessa this time along with Lewis. Poppy and Greta were both holding onto Stevie whilst Stevie and Vanessa were holding the Portar.

They all waved and said goodbye to the couple before Vanessa pressed the red button. This button taken them to another world where they will have help another person get home.

Rapunzel and Eugene watched the group disappear before them. However, before they disappeared entirely, Rapunzel thought of one last thing.

' _They really do make everything seem like an adventure. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure…'_

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review telling me what you thought and check back tomorrow on my account for the next part. Oh and go check out previous Christmas one-shots I've done.**


End file.
